Nowhere To be Found
by nikomitsuky
Summary: Sawako and Shouta have been together for 2 years, but they have encountered a few problems in their relationship. Friends try to help out, but since it affected Sawako greatly, she's later nowhere to be found. Why? How? Is she ok? Who knows.


_Nowhere To be Found_

 **Ch. 1**

Sawako and Shouta's relationship has been going on for 2 years now. They had their ups and downs, but they grew up and matured because of them. Now, it was their last Christmas in highschool, so they would give it their all to have a special and memorable celebration. Also, it was Sawako's 18 birthday this time, which would mean a lot to the Kuronuma's parents.

"My little baby... she's grown so much," said her father, sobbing as he hugged Sawako dearly.

Her father has always been protective towards her, and he has always worried for her at school. Due to the way students treated her before, he was constantly worried that she wouldn't be able to have friends. So, he was always making her day with family events along with her mother. In that way, Sawako would know how much they cared and loved her. Her mother has heard what kept worrying Mr. Kuronuma, and she felt the same. So, she bonded with Sawako by spending time in the kitchen and talking about certain girly topics, like friends do. They both did a great impact in Sawako's life, and she is grateful to have wonderful parents. When she finally met Shouta, Ayane, Chizu and Ryu, her parents wouldn't believe that such a miracle happened. Sawako finally made friends. They thought she was growing up, step by step, and that made them both really happy. They thought she wasn't going to be able to experience what's like to have a couple of friends.

"Dad, it's ok. Please don't cry," said Sawako, petting his back lightly. He sniffled a little, and gave a smile after the embrace was gone. The mom went to Sawako's room, and gasped a little as she heard her husband sobbing.

"Oh dear, crying again for our little Sawako?" She smiled and giggled a little, rubbing the back of her husband.

"I know, I get like this whenever her life becomes greater in seconds. I'm just so happy for her; she deserves all the happiness in the world." Sawako blushed lightly and chuckled, awed by the parents love for her.

"Yes, I'll become 18 years old pretty soon. I'm so nervous... I mean, it feels different because I'll become an adult but... I-I'm not ready yet."

The mother sat on her bed and gave a hug to her daughter, "aww sweetie, it's ok. It takes time for you to adjust. That's why we prepare you for the adult life so you won't have any problems." Sawako nodded, and hugged the mom back with a smile. She felt safe in her embrace.

"Remember that you're not alone, Sawako. You have us, and your friends. Also..." Mr. Kuronuma had a small frown, still keeping an eye on the boy, "...the Kazehaya boy." After the embrace, Sawako gasped a bit at what he said, aware of how worry he was.

"I-It's ok! He's... he's a good boy, Dad. I promise that he also takes care of me, and... he gets really worried about me too. He wouldn't ever do harm to me." Sawako gave a reassuring smile while taking her dad's hands. He sighed concerned, but believed her words afterwards.

Lately, the couple has been having a few problems regarding Universities. Sawako had previously planned to go to the same University as Shouta, but the career she desires has to be taken somewhere else. Telling this to her boyfriend didn't turn out how she expected. Shouta thought it was troublesome for her to maintain a long-distance relationship between them, or that she simply didn't want to. He got to know about it on their 6th date, which was 3 weeks ago. Since then, they have kept silent in-between, and it affected their relationship. Sawako was oblivious to what he thought about the news. She believed he would support her, but he wasn't smiling like he usually does. Of course, Sawako thought of taking the courage to ask him what's wrong, but there were so many things that blocked her to do so. Her cellphone was available to text, but she was scared to disturb him. Telling that Shouta was a good guy to her father made her feel sad inside, aware of how distance he became to her after the date. This behavior needed to change for the better, but only if he realized the mistake he does for overthinking too much.

On the next day at school, the couple were still distant to each other. Chizu wasn't aware of the surrounding at school, but Ayane kept her eyes up to the couple. She scanned every behavior and concluded that there were no romantic interaction between them, just awkward hello's and goodbye's, no kissing. Ayane knew that Sawako has tried to approach Shouta, but his friends would get in her way. She could see that whenever Sawako talked to guys like Kento, Kazehaya would get a bit uncomfortable but wouldn't approach to her.

"My god... what did Shouta do this time?!," said Ayane under her breath.

"Huh? What did Shouta do, Ayane?" Chizu asked in a loud tone, unaware that people could hear her.

Her best friend glared at her and pulled her ear, lowering her head as she whimpered, "Shhh, do you want him to hear?"

"Ow! Sorry, It just happened!" whispered Chizu who was in pain. Ayane sighed, letting go of her friend's ear and apologizing.

"Chizu, something wrong is happening between these two, again! Ugh, it's really making me frustrated that Shouta wouldn't do a thing. I mean, Sawako is trying her all to get to him, but you know how shy she is too. At least she's trying." Chizu slowly looked back, scanning the environment. Sawako was walking in circles, looking impatient and worried while Kazehaya was cheerfully talking with Joe and the rest.

"Maybe she just... wants to tell him how much she loves him?" said Chizu with a shrug.

Ayane, sighing in frustration, explained, "Chizu, they're both distant to each other. Something's going on inside that Kazehaya brain, and it's eating him alive. We have to talk to Sawako. I wonder why she hasn't told us yet..."

Chizu took a second to think, "maybe she thought that it's not a big deal, and she can fix it on her own."

"Probably, but it could also be that she thinks it'll annoy us," thought Ayane, "I'll talk to Kento later. Maybe he knows something about it."

Right after school ended that day, Ayane stayed to chat with the blonde boy. Chizu took her way home with Ryu and ate Ramen at his home. Ayane walked around trying to spot him, but couldn't until 7 minutes of search.

"Kento," she said as the boy was as the end of the hallway. He turned and gave a smile, "Ayane-chan!" She walked up to him without returning the smile, sighing, "Kento, do you perhaps know what's wrong with Sawako?"

"Eh? Sawako's in trouble? My, I had no idea," he shrugs to Ayane, "Heh, I'm kidding. She spoke to me today, but only told me brief things." He held his chin a little surprised, "I thought she would tell you and Chizu first?"

Ayane thought the same, but it looks like she told him first. It made her wonder if Sawako didn't trust her and Chizu in this case.

"Relax, I know she's dying to tell you girls. Sawako just talked to me about her boyfriend, not about how she personally feels. So, I believe that part belongs to Chizu and you," Kento smiled at her.

The girl raised her brows a little, "hm" coming from her. A little bit relaxed, she sighed and said, "Well, what did she tell you about Kazehaya?"

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, "she feels that he's avoiding her lately. Sawako mentioned that he has been like that after their date from 3 weeks ago... something about university."

Ayane was listening and taking mental notes to connect the dots later, "go on."

"She told him that the career she wants has to be taken somewhere else, so they would be separated. Since then, Kazehaya has been avoiding poor Kuronuma," Kento sighed in annoyance, "maybe he took it the wrong way, and believes she wants to break up."

"Ugh, that boy..." Ayane was boiling from rage. Why would he ever think that Sawako would ever break up with him? Her hand turned into a fist, and she imagined herself punching Kazehaya, making some sense into him. Analyzing, it was obvious that Kuronuma was the one maturing fast. Surprisingly, the boy still needed to adjust himself in the relationship.

"I already had the idea that it was his misunderstanding. I could see that Kuronuma has tried to reach him many times. Maybe I can have a lil chat with the boy on one of these days to clear his mind," he chuckled while being supportive. Kento really cared for Sawako, even though he messed up a little with her before. Kuronuma has bonded nicely with him, and it made him really happy at how much she admires him. After their chat, the girl nodded and sighed, thinking on how Sawako should feel inside. Ayane thanked Kento for lending an ear to Kuronuma and for telling her. Kento was pretty supportive, and he was of good help for Sawako. Even though he's popular around girls and jokes around, he wasn't too much of an asshole.


End file.
